


Demonic Birdcalls

by BrokeTheGames



Series: Anon and Stolas: Idiots of a Feather [2]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokeTheGames/pseuds/BrokeTheGames
Summary: They're still birds, just demonic. So their calls mean something, right?
Relationships: Stolas Goetia/Reader
Series: Anon and Stolas: Idiots of a Feather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Demonic Birdcalls

‘ _Hoot. Hoot’_

“Anon, please. Will you stop replaying that?”

You glance up from your phone, finger hovering over the play button once more. The reddening face of Stolas, sitting on the other side of the couch, stares at you. Your game of cards sits forgotten on the table, your four aces barely visible in the corner of your vision.

“It’s cute, Stolas. I don’t see why I should stop”

The prince makes a face at you, cheeks puffed, feathers beginning to poof out, and you feel an instinctual desire to reach over and pat his face.

“Because it is _demeaning,_ Anon” a small ruffle around his neck

“I am a prince of hell, Anon. I am cute to nobody-”

“-but Blitzo.”

His pout deepens as you press the play button again, the recorded _‘hoot. hoot’_ a challenge to him. You give your hand an over-exaggerated flick, smile pulling to your face as you meet his eyes.

Any words you had die in your throat once you do.

Those crimson orbs stare at you, into you, with what you can only describe as predatory desire.

“S-stolas, you… okay?” the words feel heavy in your mouth, barely able to force them out as a grin stretches across his beak. A cold spike of fear shoots through you, rooting you to your spot.

“You’re rather… ignorant, Anon. It’s quite… unbecoming of someone such as yourself”

An involuntary swallow as he begins to crawl along the length of the couch towards you. His eyes never leave yours; no matter how hard you try to look away, to pull yourself off the couch to get away from him, you can’t. The burning fire of _something_ in them keeps you rooted to the spot

“You have no clue what that recording even says, do you, Anon~?”

He’s in front of you now, sitting on his knees, towering above you as you press your back into the armrest. You feel so small, almost at his mercy. The avian demon in front of you, your best friend, bearing down on you like you’re prey.

You suddenly feel like the room has gotten hotter.

“It’s not just a nonsensical noise, Anon; it’s still a language”

His arms come beside you as he moves again, slowly climbing over you as he does. You’re trapped beneath him, and you suddenly become aware of many different things involving Stolas.

“Do you want me to tell you what I said, Anon?”

A barely forced nod is all you manage to give him, and his grin grows even crueler.

“It means… _I want to fuck”_

The heat grows worse as those words hit you, body realizing just how close the prince is to you. He leans in close, face inches from yours. His tongue licks across his beak-

“And… Anon~”  
  


He’s beside your head, beak so close you can feel his heated breath against you, and it’s stifling, feeling him inches from you, that overwhelming heat and presence and the feeling of being so _helpless_ that you can feel your body reacting in a way that is sinful. A perfect reaction for him.

“ _Hoot. Hoot~”_

And instantly it’s gone.

Stolas is sitting back on his end of the couch, his deck of cards in his hands as he shuffles them together and puts them back into the little pack.

“Well, Anon, it seems to be getting late, so I must be off-”

You’re trying to catch your breath, heart hammering in your chest so hard it almost hurts-

“Thank you for the wonderful evening, I’m looking forward to tomorrow night!”

With a flourish and a snap of his fingers, he’s gone through his portal and out of your house. Leaving you alone with your thoughts and your overtaxed body.

You can still feel him against you, the helplessness you got from his predatory behavior. The heat from his body, the touch of feathers, the smell of sulfur and nobility and of gardening beneath it.

If you weren’t aware of just how much of an influence he had on you, it was certainly obvious now. Your body desperately wanting to give into the cardinal sin of Lust, you can feel just how hard you are, all from that damned bird.

….

You really need a cold shower.

And to figure out what you’re doing with your life.

\-----

“Really, Stolas… ‘I want to fuck’?”

He paces back and forth in his study, face in his hands as he mulls over just exactly what he had done.

“You’re hopeless… first Blitzy, and now Anon… forbidden fruit for different desires...”

He sighs, falling into a chair. A bottle of wine and a glass are taken, and he finds himself emptying it within seconds.

“...you truly are a pitiful bird, Stolas….”

**Author's Note:**

> My only regret is that birds are real and keep me from writing longer stories


End file.
